California State University, Northridge (CSUN) seeks to augment the currently funded MBRS SCORE program in an effort to improve the research infrastructure and research capacity of the institution and its faculty. We propose to increase the number to expand the MBRS SCORE to include seven full SCORE subprojects and four pilot SCORE subprojects. This would make the total number of projects supported by MBRS-SCORE to fourteen full SCORE subprojects and seven pilot projects. All of the proposed subprojects are developmental in nature. With well-defined goals, clear doable plans, and adequate support to achieve the described goals we anticipate that faculty will significantly increase their research productivity. Pilot subproject Pl's are expected to have accumulated enough data to submit one manuscript after 1.5 years and to submit a full SCORE proposal after one cycle of support. Newly funded full SCORE subprojects are expected to submit a manuscript after one year and one in the following year. The proposed projects will enhance the scientific infrastructure of the university, and increase participation of minority faculty and non-minority faculty at this minority serving institution. It is consistent with and will forward the mission of the University. [unreadable] [unreadable]